Cats Don't Sweat
by midsummerwriter
Summary: Is it getting hot in here? Part 5 of the Cat series. DL:


Okay so the following people are perverted...just kidding:)

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and PMed, I have all the suggestions still, and I'm working on the next part. I think, though, the next part will be the end. For real. The story is evolving as I learn more about Danny and Lindsay, and it's not just gratuitous sex anymore. Not that there's anything wrong with that;)

I'll be taking the next while off to write a muli-chapter story of the DL kind. It could be a long wait...so don't hold your breath.

Enjoy.

Dani

* * *

Cats Don't Sweat… 

Danny brushed off the sweat that gathered on his forehead with the back of his hand. The sweat his missed collected and dripped down his nose, irritating the skin under his glasses. He sighed and looked back down at the papers on his desk.

The air conditioning in the lab had been acting up all day and finally given up at noon. The lab was designed for security, and in doing so the windows were not made to open, leaving the lab hot and humid with hundreds of sweating bodies. As if the city wasn't warm enough in the summer.

Only one sweating body had Danny's full attention, though. He tried with all he had to not to look up at her. He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and prayed that the A/C would turn back on so he wouldn't be tempted to watch the droplets of sweat drip so slowly down her chest and disappearing into the valley between her breasts.

Lindsay was wearing a low-cut V-neck blouse; she had taken off the black jacket a while ago, leaving just the shirt -- and a perfect view of her cleavage.

It was driving him crazy.

He figured he might have gotten through the day, this situation, if he hadn't had carnal knowledge of what else was under that blouse. Sitting at his desk he was watched her, he had flashbacks of her prefect breasts, her long throat exposed for him to lick and kiss.

He cleared his throat and sniffled the air again and forced his head down, to focus on the work he was supposed to be doing.

A movement from her desk brought his attention back to her. He swallowed hard as she rubbed her throat and the skin above the neckline of her shirt. He was mesmerized by the tips of her fingers skimming the creamy flesh he wanted to kiss and lick. She rolled her neck, giving him a wonderful view of her long, tasty throat. She sighed and leaned forward and unwittingly pushing her breasts up and pressing them tighter together as if on show just for him.

Danny shook his head. He shifted in his seat, fixing his pants, which seemed to be getting tighter. He was annoyed with himself for acting like a teenage boy. He was a grown man for God's sake; he should be able to control himself better than that.

Who knew a girl from the country could invoke such strong yearning? He sure as hell didn't. This wasn't the first time Danny thought about the stark contrast between Lindsay and all the other women he usually went with. Even with the antics they were up to, she was different.

The tip of her pink tongue darted out and wet her lips, Danny forgot what he was thinking about. He was becoming quite partial to her mouth. It spoke fantasies, tasted like forbidden fruit and sucked like a Hoover.

Oh, yes he could fall in love with that mouth.

If he hadn't fallen already.

He knew his thoughts were shallow. He could fall in love with the body that went with that mouth.

Falling for that mouth wasn't the dangerous part. There were millions of bodies in New York he could fall in love with. It was the mind that went with that body that made falling so dangerous. It was dangerous because he knew he could fall in love with that mind.

If he hadn't already.

Danny glanced down at the papers and re-read the first paragraph again, having forgotten what he'd already read. He nodded and skipped down to the fourth paragraph.

Another movement from her desk distracted him, he tried to keep his head down but he heard her chair creak as she stood up. Giving in, Danny raised his head and watched as she walked out of the room and down the hall. He could watch her for a while, with all the glass walls. He wondered why all the walls were made of glass.

He rubbed his face and got up to follow her.

She was in the break room, fixing herself a mug of coffee. He didn't move into the room, instead he leaned on the door frame and watched her move around. She leaned her hip on the counter, watching the coffee maker. She seemed deep in thought as she absent-  
mindedly reached up and rubbed her neck.

Danny's fingers itched to replace her hands with his own.

"…'S hot." He said, startling her.

She turned around and gave him a confused look.

"Pardon me?" she asked. Either she hadn't heard what he said or she misheard him.

Danny moved in and stood next to her. He was close enough to smell her scent but not so close to arouse suspicion from anyone who might pass by. He also got a great view down the front of her shirt.

He leaned in and lowered his voice.

"I said it's hot in here." He smiled and moved so he was between her and the counter, leaving about an inch of space between their pelvises.

He watched her look down at the distance between their bodies. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing he was. But then, he figured, she probably didn't think about herself naked, sweating, with him licking the moisture off. Or maybe she did. He licked his lips.

She nodded and reached around him to finish making her coffee. The movement put her almost flush to his chest, and he grinned.

"I know where it should be cooler." He whispered into her ear. He followed the sweat dripping down her throat to the neckline of her shirt. He was mildly disappointed when she moved back, the air felt cool where her heat used to be and now he wasn't almost touching her.

She locked eyes with him, raising her eyebrows; he could see a twitch at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm listening." She replied, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

Danny moved away, back to the doorframe, glanced around to see if anyone else was watching and cocked his head to the side, indicating she should follow him. He didn't have to wait; She was right behind him.

He led them down to the basement. Already the heat was bearable, and she paused to cool down but, Danny grabbed her hand and tugged her into the crime-scene-kit supply room.

She yelped, and he silenced her with his mouth. He felt like a drowning man, and she was his only hope. His hands were all over her body and she was holding him tight to her body. Both forgot about the warmth, their bodies heating up, making the air around them feel cooler.

Danny was impatient, watching her at her desk made him crazy and now that he had her in his hands he didn't want to wait anymore. Their mouths made a popping sound as he wrenched his lips from hers. He spun her around, his hands undoing her pants and his own.

Lindsay didn't protest as he pushed her pants and panties down to her knees. She reached behind her and pulled him closer, bending more to offer herself to him. He tested her with his fingers, remembering last time and was relieved to find her really ready for him. He pushed into her with a grunt, and she moaned.

There was absolutely nothing gentle or slow about this joining. He licked and bit the back of her neck, nibbled her earlobe and clumsily fondled her breasts with one hand while the other went to the apex of her thighs.

She whimpered, shoving back at him, making him thrust harder and deeper. He increased his tempo. He felt her hand brush his over her center, and she replaced his hand with her own. He grabbed hold of her hips and yanked her back against him, the soft flesh of her bottom slapping against his hips as he thrust forward.

He listened to her make new sounds, deeper moans and higher-pitched cries. It made him think he was hurting her, but she kept urging him on with her body, bending forward more and arching her back.

It was rushed, she was wanton, and it was damn fucking hot! He bit her shoulder, making her yelp, and sucked on her neck just above her collarbone.

He felt her body go rigid, and she moaned loud and long. He felt her tighten around him, milking him, pulling him with her to his release. His head went back, and he closed his eyes.

"Oh, Lindsay…"

He stumbled for a moment, trying to hold her up and stand at the same time. He turned her around and helped her with her slacks, tucked himself away and righted her shirt. He ran a finger down the V in her shirt, licking his lips.

"Damn, Montana, you do things to me."

She grinned as she straightened her clothes, making herself presentable again.

"Oh, that? At the desk, I did that on purpose." He thought she looked proud of herself. He grinned and touched a finger to her neck, just above her collarbone. "I wanted you to follow me."

"Tha' right?" he smiled. "That." He made a circle on her skin around a red mark where the blood vessels burst. "That's a hickey, and I did that on purpose." He watched as the colour drained from her face, and her hand went up to where he indicated.

"You didn't!" she looked around for something to see her reflection in but couldn't find one and turned back to Danny. She shook her head. "Please, tell me you didn't."

Danny's smile turned into a grin.

"You have to be kidding, Messer." She rubbed the skin of her neck but it only made the skin turn even redder around the purple mark.

"What? You think that's embarrassin'?" He asked, his tone daring her to say yes. He held her brown eyes with his own blue. He realized the colour of her eyes was more like sunlight through whiskey than just brown. Beautiful. "Try bein' left in a hotel room, cuffed to a bed until the cleaning staff came." He raised an eyebrow.

She frowned, confused.

"I left you the key." she replied mater-of-factly.

Danny grinned, chuckling ruefully.

"Yeah, but I dropped it. You cuffed me pretty good." He raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together, daring her still to argue with him. He watched her for a minute and when he decided she had nothing to say he opened the door. "Don't worry 'bout the hickey it's nawt tha' noticeable."

She scowled at him.

"You're a jerk, Danny Messer."

He smiled, glanced around to make sure no one was around, and pulled her to him. He kissed her hard and thoroughly, leaving them both breathless.

"Yeah… but you still want me."

END….


End file.
